Movie Star
General Movie Stars are a type of classmate. They are unlocked at Level 13, alongside Slackers, Class Clowns, Emos, Skaters, and Hipsters. They are a combination of Artist, Prep and Slacker classmates and can be placed in either of those Hangouts. In-Game Description Want to experience life in the spotlight? Movie Stars are your ridiculously-priced ticket! Whether it's the silver screen or the red carpet, these A-listers always act in style! Entourage sold separately. Hangouts Movie stars can be placed in Prep, Artist, or Slacker Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Movie Star Classmate's pose is showing off and holding up a trophy. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 110 CpH * Level 2: 120 CpH * Level 3: 130 CpH * Level 4: 140 CpH * Level 5: 150 CpH * Level 6: 160 CpH * Level 7: 170 CpH * Level 8: 180 CpH * Level 9: 190 CpH * Level 10: 200 CpH Female * Level 1: 105 CpH * Level 2: 115 CpH * Level 3: 125 CpH * Level 4: 135 CpH * Level 5: 145 CpH * Level 6: 155 CpH * Level 7: 165 CpH * Level 8: 175 CpH * Level 9: 185 CpH * Level 10: 195 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Movie Star. However, it must be noted that the male Movie Star is more rare than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Movie Star is part Prep, Slacker, and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Movie Star, the party's length will be 2 days 2 hours, and the admission length is also 2 days 2 hours. For the female Movie Star, the party's length will be 14 hours, and the admission length is also 14 hours. '''NOTE: '''Be aware that the Movie Star guy can take approximately 30-80 tries to obtain. Combination List * Movie Star + Movie Star * Actor + Slacker * Hipster + Artist * Emo + Prep Rarity The rarity for a male Movie Star is 5 stars or A+ Student. The rarity for a female Movie Star is 1 star or common. Prices The male Movie Star can be purchased in the Store for 9,000 rings, while the female Movie Star costs 1,000 rings. This simply indicates that the male Movie Star is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling Movie Stars, the male is worth 5,000 coins, while the female is worth 1,400 coins. It is very strongly not recommended to sell a Movie Star Guy. Outfits Male Male Level 1 Movie Star Outfit.png|Male Level 1 Movie Star Outfit Male Level 4 Movie Star Outfit.png|Male Level 4 Movie Star Outfit IMG_0291.PNG|Level 7 Male Movie Star Outfit IMG_0290.PNG|Male Level 10 Movie Star Outfit Female Female Level1 Movie Star Outfit.jpg|Female Level 1 Movie Star Outfit Female Level4 Movie Star Outfit.jpg|Female Level 4 Movie Star Outfit Movie Star Level 7.PNG|Female Level 7 Movie Star Outfit Level 10 Female Movie Star.jpg|Female Level 10 Movie Star Outfit Composed Of Movie Stars are a tri-type. Category:Classmate Types